


For You Are With Me

by PontiusHermes



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Concern, Concerned Tanner, Gen, M's POV, MI6, POV First Person, Sickfic, Sickness, Spy - Freeform, Tanner's POV, Unwell, non-romantic, sneeze, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M is sick. Tanner tries to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

He is flushed when I walk into his office at 9 o'clock in the morning, and wearing two or three sweaters. Blushes of heat pool in his cheeks, but he is shivering. Obviously not well. Concern blossoms within my chest, pressing almost painfully against my lungs and heart.

"Good morning, sir."  
"Morning, Tanner."

Our usual morning exchange of pleasantries, but my voice holds a little more worry than most days. His voice sounds strained and slightly abrasive. I give him a few sheets of paper with various details for him to check. He thanks me briefly.

I turn to leave, torn between concern and propriety. I turn back.

"Uh... sir?"

He sneezes violently into a rather damp light blue handkerchief, blows his streaming nose, and looks at me wearily. I hesitate, unsure as to whether he is tired of me, or just the day in general.

"Um... are you OK... sir?"

He sighs and blows his nose again.

"Fine, Tanner."

He looks anything but. I leave, my mind sketching plans to make his day more bearable.


	2. Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midday, same day.  
> M's POV.

Midday. Really wish I didn't come to work today, but things need doing, like any other day. My own personal… discomfort, that's not a valid reason for inconveniencing others, especially not when they work so hard for me. With me. If my handkerchief was damp this morning, it's soaking now. My head is throbbing and I have the most peculiar sensation that I am looking at everything through a pane of glass. The light doesn't look quite right.

I have done barely anything today. Read most of the pile of papers Tanner gave me this morning, sent a few messages. I hope they were coherent. I feel an urge to put my head on the desk, just for a bit, but I am sure I would go to sleep and not wake for hours. I wish…

Such daydreams are still winding their ways through my mind when Tanner knocks and enters. This wouldn't be unusual, except for the fact that instead of holding more papers for me to read, he has a mug of tea. My mug, in fact. He looks awkward and concerned in equal parts, his brow furrowed in an almost endearing way.

"Uh… sorry to bother you, it's just I, um, I guess… I thought you might like some tea?"

I look at him with mild surprise, and also possibly a little affection.

"Thank you, Tanner."

He places the mug on my desk. My nose twitches and I seize my handkerchief just in time to avoid sneezing over him.

"Pardon," I sigh.

"Bless." His tone contains no reproach, only an uncommon gentleness.

He walks to the door, then turns around.

"Um, tell me if you need anything?"

He leaves before I can answer. I hope he knows how grateful I am.


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same day, night.  
> Tanner's POV.

I have certain hours I have to work each day, but I like to stay until M leaves, regardless of the time. It's approaching ten at night and he hasn't left yet. Tonight I am especially determined to stay. He is sick. He might need me.

I decide to get him another cup of tea so I can also simultaneously: a) check that he doesn't need anything else and b) ascertain whether he is likely to go home soon. I knock my accustomed two knocks and enter his office.

He is asleep in his chair, slumped slightly sideways. His hair is slick with sweat and his now very damp light blue handkerchief is crumpled in his fist. His nose and sinuses are blocked; he is snoring slightly. The room is very dark -- the only light falls in a rectangle through the door I have just entered. I imagine he has been sleeping for some hours -- I haven't heard from him since 4:30 this afternoon. I get him his tea anyway.

I place his mug on the desk. I decide to go; asleep he will have no need of me. I turn on a lamp in a corner of the room so he will not be in darkness if he wakes. I take my coat off the coat-stand. It will be cold outside and I will have want of it. I cross back into his room and drape it around his shoulders. I don't want him to be cold. I leave him a box of tissues, even though I have never known him to use them. His handkerchief does not look to be of much use anymore.

I watch him sleep, just for a bit. The gentle lamp light brushes his tired, jacket-draped form, the box of tissues, the steaming cup of tea. I close the door softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Pontius


End file.
